


Unexpected

by Strega7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega7/pseuds/Strega7
Summary: Severus finds he’s having unexpected fantasies about Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters- wish they were. Thanks JKR for this fabulous world.

Severus was losing his mind. He was sure of it. 

He had been working at the research group for over four years now. Groundbreaking work was being done, he had a good and competent team. He was being challenged in his professional life in a way that he hadn’t ever before. Well, at least not in his potions research. He’d certainly been  _ challenged... _ and the stakes had sure been high enough as a double agent. And it had been important work.  _ Necessary work _ . But this was work he  _ loved _ . Work that utilized his skills and intellect, posing problems and puzzles to solve and unravel.  _ And _ there was the added bonus that no one died if things went poorly. 

But… he was pretty sure he was losing his mind. 

The most recent addition to his team had been none other than the famous Hermione Granger, coming onboard about a year ago. She had certainly met his rigorous academic standards and truly did have a brilliant mind. She was a real asset and things had been going well up until a month ago… when he couldn’t seem to stop picturing doing filthy things to her every time he saw her. 

It had started one afternoon out of nowhere. He’d stopped by the lab to check up on her group's most recent developments. She’d had papers spread on the lab table before them. She’d been wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt and heels beneath the white lab coat. And as she’d leaned forward to point more closely at some of the results, he had the sudden image of reaching out his hand, and running a forefinger slowly up the back of the thigh closest to him. Right to the hem of that skirt, and then spreading the rest of his fingers as they slowly disappeared up beneath that black skirt. 

_ Holy fucking shit _ . His groin clenched, and for a moment it felt like he’d had the breath knocked out of him. 

_ Where the hells did that come from?  _ Every thought slammed to a stop and the only thing his brain could focus on was what her skin would feel like as his hand slowly explored beneath her skirt. 

_ What the fuck.  _

He’d  _ never  _ entertained thoughts like that before, Not about a colleague, and definitely not about a former student. It wasn’t like he’d been a monk these past years, but he’d tried to keep it separate from work -and  _ definitely _ separate from his past life as a professor. 

He’d then tried and tried to reel himself back in to hear the rest of Ms. Granger’s update, but failing miserably he’d excused himself on the pretense of taking a necessary phone call. 

It had been like a bullet to his brain and he could not seem to dislodge it. The image was seared there. That night he’d tossed and turned, impossibly unable to get that image out; unable to keep it from playing on a loop, over and over again. Unable to keep it from...evolving and taking on a life of its own. 

Part of him felt like a lecherous old creep. But the other part of him... just didn’t care how disturbingly aroused he felt. He had definitely never thought of Ms. Granger in those terms. But, she certainly was a consenting adult; and since Wizarding aging often differed somewhat from muggle aging, wider age differences were often more accepted in the wizarding world. 

His fingers twitched at the memory, once again itching to explore higher beneath that skirt. But unfortunately, that had only been the beginning. 

He’d schooled his features to neutral the next time he met with Granger and her team. He had no intention of making her uncomfortable just because he couldn’t keep his carnal imaginings under control. She was an outstanding member of the team. 

However, that next time, as one of the other team members had been reporting excitedly about new possible developments… it had happened again. But this time, in his mind, he was standing next to her and had reached up and slowly fisted his one hand into her swept up hair, pulling it backwards and down, so her throat was thrust upwards, exposed, and he grazed his nose along the contours of her neck.  _ Gods she smelled delicious _ . The scent was almost enough to draw him towards the brink. The image flashed, and was gone. 

He’d almost let out an audible groan, the image was so lust filled it clouded his senses and again his groin tightened and he felt light headed enough to wonder if he needed to go sit down somewhere and put his head between his knees. 

He could smell her, smell her hair, feel it.  _ Gods, it made him want to yank harder _ . He’d just about blacked out at the sight of that unexpected erotic image. His balls had tightened in response, and he’d had to use all of his extensive training to stay on his feet, eyes forward, blank look on his face as he strained to pick back up the threads of the conversation unfolding before him. It had left him reeling, and unnerved. And wondering what the hells his subconscious was trying to convey to him about the lovely Hermione Granger.  _ What was it about her? _ He had never reacted to a woman this way before. 

With these initial two images as fodder, his imagination had taken over and supplied many, many new scenarios.  _ Oh gods, the things he’d done to Hermione Granger in his depraved mind _ . The fantasies had taken on a life of their own. He’d taken her against the laboratory wall, in front of colleagues, on the floor, and in an alley. He’d imagined tasting every part of her, his hands exploring every plane of her body. He’d imagined it was her mouth, her hands, her— around his cock as night after night he took himself in hand, each time ashamed and sorry, but unable to stop the images that paraded before him. 

Before, he’d always been careful to try not to fantasize about people he worked with or with whom he had to interact on a regular or professional basis; in his mind, it made it unnecessarily awkward. But he couldn’t seem to find the self-restraint this time. He’d indulged in dozens of make believe scenarios about discovering what she wore beneath her blouse or skirt, exploring her with his fingers, his tongue, his— He’d been trying to resist the fantasies of outright fucking, as if somehow that were a line he wasn’t yet willing to cross. Though his mind had supplied the image a few times before he could stop it. 

So he was feeling a little anxious that afternoon when he got a text from her, asking if he could come take a look at some of the new results. Hesitating, he glanced at himself again in the mirror before heading over to the lab. He was more self-conscious than he’d remembered being in… a long time. 

He usually relied on his easy grace and dry sarcasm as his most attractive qualities. He knew he wasn’t exactly handsome… Striking, sophisticated, intense maybe. But why was he even worried? This was a research colleague and a former student, though part of him cringed at that last part. He noted again that it wasn’t necessarily because of her age, but more because she was more than aware of who he was and everything he’d been through. That was a level of intimacy that did not make him feel comfortable. 

But, who was he kidding, she was an attractive and intelligent young woman. He wasn’t sure which he found  _ more _ enticing. But since these bizarre imaginings had begun, he had definitely been taking more careful note of her…. her research, her well reasoned conclusions, her lips, her eyes, her… other assets. And although he kept telling himself how unlikely it was, he could’ve sworn that he’d seen an occasional covert glance from her as well. 

So, here he was, heading through old town to the labs, Trying desperately to focus on the notes she’d sent and not on those legs or mouth or what he’d done to them in his mind.  _ Get your shit together Severus _ .  _ Lord knows you’ve faced more intimidating things _ . 

As he walked in through the back of the airy laboratory, he could see her at the far end, going over some more paperwork. Her back was to him as she bent over the table, her legs slightly splayed, and her skirt seemed shorter than usual. No lab coat to be seen. He tried to make his steps more audible so as not to startle her, but she seemed deeply engrossed in what she was working on. 

He slowed as he approached. He couldn’t help it as his eyes swept over her. And then it hit him, his blood started pounding in his ears, and his breathing went ragged. Because it was like he had stepped across some invisible barrier into some kind of fantasy. He was  _ watching _ it unfold, but it was also  _ him _ ,  _ his _ body that had come up behind her, barely a breath from that beautiful round ass. His hands had slid over her curves, smoothly sliding up over her hips and back down. One minute caressing that body over her skirt, the next reaching up beneath it. His blood was boiling, and he could feel the hard press of his erection straining through his pants, and he groaned as he felt himself pressing against that soft backside. He could feel the fabric of the skirt scrape against his hardness as in his mind he slowly slid the vestment up over her bottom until it bunched around her waist. He could feel the heat of her core through the thin gauzy underwear, and each time, as he rubbed himself against that center crevice, the mesh fabric came away damp. He could smell her arousal. 

Lost in this moment, the sound of her moan- as he dragged himself against her made something inside him curl and twist, suddenly raging with hunger.  _ Oh gods that sound _ . That primal creature within him began to pace in its confinement. Cupping the firmness of her cheek in his hand, he trailed his fingers inward and ran them up the damp, hot center between her thighs. His fingers curled and scraped, teasing that soft tissue just beyond the wet fabric. She made a breathless noise that stopped his heart. Rubbing his pointer finger along that slick thin barrier had him so hard he groaned again.  _ Fuck, so wet _ . How did they get here? —but gods he didn’t care, because the feel of her in his fingers... He traced his index finger further forward, and she made a breathy pant, as he traced over the nerves there. He could feel her throbbing there against his fingers. She pulsed, and the slippery wetness he found there stopped his heart. He gently withdrew from his position between her legs. 

Moving forward again, he brushed along that beautiful roundness of her ass. He was quickly losing control, and he felt his fingers slide up to catch the elastic waistband of her knickers, before slowly pulling them down, down. 

He watched as a slow, thin strand of her body’s lubricant stretched itself between the underwear being pulled away and her hot center. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this hard before.  _ Hells, what this woman did to him _ . He wanted to bury himself in her and never stop. He wanted to pound into her until she couldn’t put coherent sentences together. He wanted to taste every inch of her. 

What was wrong with him? He must be delusional. Did he actually think that she would find him attractive? That she would be turned on by his body against hers? Surely she would only see him as the old professor who had been harsh and unkind. There simply was no way.

He blinked and suddenly the fantasy shifted. Suddenly he had lifted her body, she was splayed on the table on her back, and he was pounding into her. She was moaning, writhing beneath him as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in. He was fucking her so hard his knuckles were white as they held onto her body to keep her from sliding away with each blow. She was soft and lithe and responsive beneath his body— 

And suddenly it was gone. The whole scene winking out of existence. And he was there again, in the lab, looking directly into the golden brown eyes of Hermione Granger. 


	2. Revelations

She held his gaze, and as much as he would have liked to look away, he couldn’t seem to find the strength. He watched her, not sure what to expect, wondering if his fantasies had infiltrated the real world, wondering if he’d groaned, or moaned, given any indication of the filth that was playing out in his head. But her face was unreadable. She seemed cool, collected, though his gaze finally found the pulse at her throat and it seemed to be beating double time. 

He had encountered so few people over the years who were as adept as he at hiding their feelings and reactions. He found himself surprised that she might be one of them… considering how overeager she had been as an adolescent, so unable to control herself then. It appeared she had learned a few tricks since then. Truly… because then he wondered… 

She smirked. It seemed so characteristically  _ un-Granger-like _ he couldn’t help but feel a current of shock go through him. But then she took a step closer. Her hands reached out and each gripped one of his lapels. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips in a shy, but anticipatory kind of way. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and back up again. His shock knew no bounds. Was this actually happening, or had he drifted into yet another fantasy? 

She looked up at him, laughter in her eyes, as she slowly pulled her body to his, pressing them ever closer. His breath caught. Her thumb traced a circle against his chest as she looked at him. 

“I should apologize,” she said. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her, though he still felt breathless. 

“And why would that be Miss Granger?” He drawled. He didn’t mean to use that particular teacher voice, but it was clearly his automatic defense system against what was roiling up inside of him. His attempt to keep some distance between them. 

She grinned, and he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps she had always been a little more slytherin than he had given her credit for. He had not seen this coming, after all. Oh… but he did now. 

He wasn’t surprised that she had learned—  _ and obviously mastered— _ legilimency enough to be able to project images into another’s mind without detection. He  _ was _ , however, surprised with what she had chosen to do with it. 

“You needn’t have gone to such efforts, you know. I hardly think I would have turned you down if you’d invited me outright.” He voiced silkily, deeply amused. 

She shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d break your self-imposed rules. You seemed determined to stay well away from me. You seemed…  _ unlikely to explore _ what could be between us. And I needed you to think of me… differently. Too much history.” She added. 

He gazed at her with renewed interest and supposed he couldn’t argue with that. He had tried to be decidedly indifferent to her. 

“So you decided to torture me for a month before revealing your master plan?” This time it was his turn to smirk. 

She answered with a slow wicked smile. “...I suppose there was an element of retribution as well. You did make my years as a student  _ very, very _ difficult.” 

Severus let out a low growl. 

“Well… where would you like the  _ reality _ of an encounter to begin taking place…? You had some creative thoughts on the matter...” His eyes raked over her body and he saw her smile grow. 

“I thought it could start by going out to dinner.” She said in a low voice. “I  _ would _ like to get to know you better.” Her lips gathered in a little pout and his heart stalled.

He looked down at her, black eyes blazing. Hells, this was unexpected, but it felt so,  _ so _ good. ...And, he would love to get to know her as well, he realized. This intriguing and surprising revelation of a witch. 

Their eyes stayed on each other as his face drew closer to hers. Her lips parted, and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He placed his mouth over hers, first gently. Then his lips began pulling and probing, slowly warming, growing hotter and hotter until turning to something ravenous. She gasped and cried out when he pulled her against him, crushing their bodies together. His mouth hungering down her neck, trailing back up her throat, to her earlobe, his breath hot against her skin and in her ear. She made another sound, a suppressed groan. 

“Turnabout's fair play.” He said into her mouth, voice raw with desire. 

She made some indiscernible syllables. 

His erection still raged and as he rolled his hips against her, she groaned again, the sound stirring him further. 

“Hells woman, you are a cruel, cruel goddess.” He muttered as his lips found her neck again, his fingers winding their way into her locks, closing around a thick bunch and pulling. Her breath caught as they stilled, eyes meeting as he pulled her head back and down, both remembering that fantasy she’d given him. Her lids were half lowered, and she gazed back at him with something smouldering in them. His glittered back, hungry and fierce. 

“So,” he said, his voice still low, “You had something to tell me about the new experiments.” A slow smile spread across her face. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. His eyes tracked the movement, balls tightening further. 

“Well, this time we were able to stabilize some of the more reactive ingredients—“ she inhaled sharply as his hand reached down and slowly traced up between her thighs, coming to rest on the soaked fabric hidden beneath. His fingers began gently trailing circles there and Severus thoroughly enjoyed the wetness he found there. 

“Mmmm. Go on.” He purred in her ear before grazing his nose up and down the elegant column of her throat. 

Her breasts were heaving against him. “We still need to do the calculations to determine ratios, but it’s--” she stopped mid-sentence, groaning as Severus slid a finger around the underwear to the slippery skin beneath. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she tried to keep herself from collapsing in a puddle on the floor. He let go of her hair, moving his lips over her jawbone and onto her mouth again, his hand sliding down her spine, pulling her closer against him, his other hand still between her legs. 

He sucked her bottom lip, pulling it gently with his teeth. Her eyes fluttered open and again their eyes met. His fingers against her core stilled. He straightened, pulling back a little. 

“Dinner, you said?” as he withdrew his hand from between her legs, her heat was a loss against his skin. He slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth, and sucked on his index finger still glistening with her wetness. 

Her eyes blazed. 

“Yes, dinner…” she said through gritted teeth. Severus just smiled. 

“Then allow me to take you out.” He said, pulling away and giving a short bow of the head. 

Hermione sighed a long sigh, straightening her skirt and smoothing her blouse. “I would be delighted, Severus.” 


	3. Green or Gold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione chat and get to know each other better.

A while later, after a tasty dinner at an outdoor cafe they sat, still talking, over their glasses of red wine. 

“You were  _ really  _ good at hiding your reactions by the way.” She sighed. “Not that I’m surprised, for obvious reasons, but it was  _ really _ impressive.” His lips quirked at this odd compliment. 

“I would imagine so,” he remarked dryly. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” She still looked at him appreciatively though, and he could see her wondering if she would have been able to keep her reactions in check before Voldemort. 

“You’re better than I would have expected also. You might have survived.” He offered with a wry smile. “I have to say, I find that surprising, considering…” She snorted. 

“Considering I couldn’t keep from squirming in my seat when I knew the answer to a question?” His lips twitched. 

“You sell yourself short,” he replied. “You knew the answer to  _ every _ question.” She laughed out loud at that. 

“I guess I did.” 

“I have to say, I think that if you were sorted again today, you might find yourself wearing emerald green.” He smirked, but the thought gave him a pleasant sensation that made  _ him _ want to squirm in his seat. She smiled conspiratorially. 

“Hmmmmm.” She mused as she tapped her finger lightly against her lips. “I  _ do _ look good in green...” He had no doubt that was true. Perhaps beneath that skirt of hers… 

He decided to change course before he went too far down that train of thought. “You know,” he drawled, “I  _ could _ press charges for sexual harassment.” He looked at her in mock-affront. Her smile only grew and her eyes gleamed wickedly. 

“I know. And I’m sorry. The first time I thought I’d try something relatively innocent just to see how you reacted.” He choked. But she continued, “I admit it did devolve a bit over time...”

“Relatively innocent?” He made some indistinct noise in his throat. “Your  _ ‘innocent’ _ picture kept me up for a week straight.” He finished in disbelief. “I could barely look you in the eye.” 

“If you hadn’t left to ‘take that phone call,’” she noted with a grin, “I never would have known it affected you at all.” Eyes still locked, he sighed a long suffering sigh. 

“Who taught you anyway?” He inquired cautiously. Occlumency and Legilimency were difficult skills. Occlumency somewhat more widely taught as a defensive skill, Legilimency less so. Legilimens were somewhat rare to encounter -especially honed as finely as she had achieved. It was also  _ not _ a skill one usually advertised, as it bred suspicion and mistrust from everyone around. Finding a teacher would have been challenging. Dumbledore had only revealed  _ his _ skill to Potter because it was deemed absolutely necessary to help protect him against Voldemort. Hermione actually looked a little embarrassed and her eyes drifted from his to skim over their surroundings. 

“Actually, it was you to begin with. I used to make Harry repeat every word you’d said to him in those lessons. I practiced a lot. I read more about it.” She shrugged. “Eventually, I had a run in with someone... who I  _ insisted _ teach me more.” She smiled, but this time it held no mirth.  _ Dangerously Slytherin _ , Severus thought. But he decided not to press. 

Instead he drawled, “Clearly, I should have just instructed you directly and left you to try to teach the boy wonder. You probably would have had marked more success.” 

“Oh definitely.” She snorted. Her sparkle was back again, the shadows banished in a blink. He reached across the table and gently pulled her hand towards him, his eyes fixed on her lovely fingers as he drew them to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. 

“Well, it’s getting late. Shall we walk?” He asked and the mood instantly shifting, the electricity that hummed between them again growing palpable. She smiled at him as she slowly withdrew her hand, not taking her eyes from his. She stood and he rose also, proffering his arm and together they wandered out onto the cobblestone street. 


	4. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns there more afoot with Ms. Granger than he realized.

As they made their way out of the cafe she pulled closer against the warmth of his side and shuddered at the brisk spring chill that had crept into the evening air. They walked in silence along the river as lights winked on around them in the gathering dark. He hadn’t said anything, but it was clear they were making their way in the direction of his flat. Being a Saturday night, the evening was full of revelers, glad to be finally free from the harsh hold of winter. Music drifted to them from the cafes and street musicians along the way. Severus breathed deeply. The chilly spring air was refreshing and carried on it the smells of new life. He could also smell  _ her _ , and he turned his head towards her to better inhale that scent. 

“Mmmmm.” He said, “You smell delicious.” 

“Mmmmhhhhmmm.” She said, “Yes, just like dessert, I’m sure.” He burst out with a laugh.

“Indeed…” They continued laughing and smiling and looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. He’d never in a million years imagined this scenario. But she gave off an ease and self-confidence and comfort that he’d encountered in so few. --And he knew for which side she’d fought and sacrificed, so it relieved some of his concerns about her intentions, regardless of her Slytherin tactics. One didn’t go from fighting for light to dealing in dark easily, and… he trusted her. His instincts had often kept him alive over the years, and he trusted  _ them _ . He still wasn’t sure of the fullness of her intentions, but they didn’t seem… malicious. That indeed gave him some relief. And pleasure. Things so far had been truly unexpected, but… indeed delightful. He hoped they could find a way to continue. Though he also did not want to jeopardize their working relationship. 

But now they were headed back to his flat.  _ Oh gods, the things he wanted to do to her… all over again. _ He thought about all the fantasies he’d had about this woman so far. At least his depravity was only partly to blame. The images she’d sent him had been potent, but had also been only kindling to his mind’s own infernos. He knew this. He wasn’t sure how much she suspected. He mulled over what she’d done, and he deduced that she’d only been projecting these images into the antechamber of his mind. It was unlikely she had been able to, or would have gone deeper, knowing his mind would have defences, traps, and alarms for anyone probing his mind. But, she had successfully planted false images, without the dangerous part of _ coercion _ . They had only been ideas, or pictures. It was his mind entirely that had taken them in and done the rest. She had in no way attempted to  _ manipulate _ his mind. Of that he was sure. She’d simply tossed out some ideas, and it was him who had chosen to fixate on them. He grunted. Maybe that  _ was _ manipulation, considering she was a hot young witch and he was, well…  _ a man _ . That was probably about all it took to take the bait. He smiled ruefully to himself. 

_But_ , that reasonable part of his brain piped up, _that wasn’t entirely true_. He’d turned down a fair number of witches who had thrown themselves in his path. He had resisted many witches who had been sent to seduce him during his years as a spy. Hermione was something different. He knew that. He respected her, he liked her, he felt in some ways that he _knew_ her… and perhaps she _knew_ _him_ ; at least enough to appreciate _who he really was_. There wasn’t the gawking or mooney eyes that often happened when the star-struck wanted to sleep with him. She’d been working with him for a year, and had known him… much longer. She knew his intellect, his work, his intentions and discipline. He hoped that meant that she liked him… He sighed. But with women, he could never be sure. 

She had been eying some early-year street venders, when he felt her stiffen against him. Her body still seemed relaxed and her face still laughing, but his hair stood on end, and suddenly he too was alert and on guard, though he too still masked it with his relaxed and easy stride. 

_ What’s wrong, Hermione? _ He projected the question carefully in the forefront of her mind. 

He could tell she startled with this subtle communication, but immediately responded,  _ I believe someone’s following us _ . 

He snarked, though without any edge,  _ Are they looking for me, or for you, my dear? _ He smiled at her. 

Her eyes glittered.  _ I believe they’re hoping for the pleasure of  _ my _ company. _ Then she added slyly,  _ Why, were you hoping you were still on the most wanted lists? _

He almost choked, but responded dryly,  _ I just can’t say that I ever imagined that  _ you’d _ have  _ that _ type after you _ . 

She gave him a saccharine smile.  _ What can I say? I’m very sought after. _

He snorted. Good gods. First she had almost killed him with her fantasies, and now she was going to get him killed with whatever exploits she’d gotten herself involved with. 

_ It’s a good thing the labs are so well warded, _ she added into his mind.  _ They’ve never once found me there. But I would expect no less from  _ your _ warding.  _ Again she smiled at him. 

He sighed, resigned.  _ Come to my place,  _ he offered. _ It’s unplottable.  _ You _ can explain everything there. And we can make a plan, I suppose. _

She grinned up at him.  _ Among other things, _ she thought mischievously. 

_ Good gods woman! _ He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be terrified. Probably he should do both. But even as the hair on the back of his neck stood further on end at whatever was slinking towards them, he pulled her close, drawing her into a kiss, and disapparated in a blink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. lol. You all are hilarious. THANK YOU so much for your comments and encouragement. :) 
> 
> I have such mad respect for all those out there who have come up incredibly creative original plot twists and turns - I am finding it REALLY difficult to map and write decent plot. This started out as just smut, but now it seems to have evolved into have a story line, I just don't have a clue as to where that story should go. Suggestions welcome. 
> 
> Thanks again all.


End file.
